


Hiccups In The Road Aren't Always That Bad

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Distractions, Hiccups, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Castiel is human and dealing with the cruel and unusual unasked human thing humans call hiccups. Castiel is not pleased.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hiccups In The Road Aren't Always That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel had to deal with a lot of annoying human things, besides urinating, I think dealing with hiccups would be the most annoying, unless you got the right distraction that is.

Normally, Castiel's cold, calculated, daring glare and overbearingly unhuman stance, would be off-putting and terrifying. Castiel's posture stood too straight and out of place to be human, Castiel may be human, but it didn't dampen the power radiating out of them. Even the Winchester's stopped cold in their tracks at Castiel's fury before. And would have. 

However...the angel's intimation fell short as soon as they talked, "This is far from fun-" well, more like the small noise squeezed out sounding like, " _ hic _ " ruins the intimidation just a tad bit. "-ny, Dean." 

"Oh, it's so not not funny." Dean countered back, the hunter is a hiccup away from doubling over in laughter at the oh so powerful ex angel that fell into the mighty clutches of hiccups. "This is hilarious." 

Another " _ Hic _ ." Fell out of Castiel's mouth succeeding in dropping the hunter down into laughter. While Dean rolled around on the ground, howling in laughter, fully ignoring his friend's death stare. "It is not." Castiel attempted to speak and to be taken seriously which is...unreachable, at least with Dean. Sam, on the other hand... 

"Dean, be nice." Sam chastised, which Dean didn't even hear as he had been busy catching his breath and avoiding looking at Castiel, scared he'll fall into another fit of giggles. 

" _ Hic _ ." Castiel looked like a defeated toddler. Dean did not help. 

Sam, did help or tried to. Sam had found and brought over a bottle of water before he handed it over to his friend, "Cas, have you tried drinking water?" Castiel took it, embracing the warmth of Sam's hands as they accidentally brushed past one another. Castiel would've focused on that longer if it wasn't for, 

" _ Hic _ ." That. Castiel didn't mind them at first, but interrupting wonderous thoughts such as Sam is a step too far. 

"Yes, all that did was make me," Sam could see Castiel's irritation rise as each " _ hic _ " made it's way out of Castiel's mouth, "need to pee. I hate this." Chuck's humor is childish Castiel thought as their sentence ended with one last, " _ Hic _ ." 

"I'm sorry." Sam truly is despite it not being his fault, "Um, what about holding your breath?" 

Castiel fell back into a chair looking miserable, "I almost, " _ hic _ " had they been standing they might've stomped their foot at the interruption, "passed out." 

Sam's not sure how Castiel had managed that yet, couldn't find himself to be too surprised, "What about a distraction?" 

"What type of distraction?" The silence lasted a mere second before, " _ Hic _ ." 

"Just make-out with Sammy." Dean helpfully supplied standing once again, giggles all shook out of the hunter. Not cheesy smiles though, Sam couldn't help but notice the shit-eating grin that stood proudly on Dean's face. 

Castiel's head titled in thought, "That would help?" Before bracing themselves for the inevitable, " _ Hic _ ." 

"It certainly would help one of you," Dean muttered, not that it mattered since Castiel and Sam heard him clear as day. 

Sam put a hand out as to halt this conversation, it did not. "I didn't mean that-" " _ hic _ ." "type of distraction." 

Castiel knew Dean could see the mischievous look beginning to take form on their face, Sam had been distracted wracking his brain for a good idea. 

Castiel ignored the little, " _ hic _ ," too focused on their little plan. "Are you opposed to kissing me, Sam?" 

"No, I'm just not-" Sam began, " _ hic _ ." Castiel had interrupted Sam's words and thoughts it seemed, "sure how helpful it would be." Sam didn't look opposed to the idea at all, just shy. 

Castiel stood up, tilting their head and let the " _ hic _ " flow out, they were more focused on Sam now. "Even if it doesn't get rid of them, I'm sure it'll be more," Castiel stopped feeling it, " _ hic _ " that one annoyed Castiel a bit, "enjoyable than any other method." 

Sam glanced back at Dean who looked ready for an answer, Castiel motioned towards the door with their head. Dean didn't budge and with a sigh, Sam voiced his concern, sort of. "Dean? Can you go... I mean it's just awkward with you in here." 

" _ Hic _ ." 

Dean's grin only grew bigger and he held his hands out as a way to say he surrenders, "Don't worry, I'm sure you two will want all the privacy in the world. I'm out." 

" _ Hic _ ." 

Sam frowned at that and looked back at Castiel and in almost a hushed whisper he asked, "Didn't you tell him you're asexual?" 

"No." Castiel shook their head, which stopped as soon as another " _ hic _ " happened, "Only you." 

"Oh. Really?" Sam couldn't help but be honored to be trusted with information that hadn't even reached Dean, perhaps a smidge of smugness too, but Sam pushed down that thought. 

"I didn't feel like he needs that knowledge." Castiel answered simply and smiled at the lack of interruption which came crashing down a beat later when " _ Hic _ ." fell out of their mouth once again. False hope is a form of torture Castiel decided at that moment. 

Sam licked his lips, not knowing what to say, "That's, um, that's cool." 

"Cool?" The ex angel repeated in amusement, Sam Winchester can be very smooth, smoother than Dean Winchester, or he could be a stumbling dork, Castiel wasn't sure which version of Sam they preferred more. 

"I didn't mean- I just- I mean-" Castiel walked over and pulled Sam closer by the opened flannel shirt, making sure Sam stayed pressed to their chest before looking up. 

"Sam, just kiss me." Sam smiled and let a small chuckle come out at the last " _ Hic _ ." 

"That I can do," Sam promised to tilt his head and meeting Castiel's lips. As soon as their lips were locked, both had forgotten the purpose, not that it mattered any longer. All they could think about is how to make this kiss last forever and how to never let go of one another. Luckily, neither seemed to notice the quick flash from Dean's phone, or they did and just couldn't bring themselves to care. Between me and you, it's the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> Any criticism, feedback, and comments are welcomed. If you find any mistakes please feel free to let me know so I can fix them! I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
